Harry Potter: Best friends & Girlfriends
by AJ the Ass Slayer
Summary: The trio's back for another adventure! Back to Hogwarts! On the way though, they meet Harry's cousins who he hasn't seen since he was 5 years old. Harry goes through new changes as he gets a girlfriend. The trio's having some difficulties. HHr, ROC. R
1. Huh?

Harry Potter: Complete Spoof!!!!! I don't own Harry potter. J.k. rowling and Warner Brothers do.  
  
This fanfic starts of at 4th year. I'm adding some characters which I just made up. Pairings- h and hr, r and o.c. Harry is staying with the weasleys by the way. This is based on the movie.  
  
Harry woke up early that morning. Today was the day when he would be returning to Hogwarts for his 4th year. Ron was at the other side of the room, still sleeping. He was even drooling. Harry walked over to his side of the room and shook him to wake up. Ron stirred a little but did not stand up. Harry walked back to his bed. He grabbed a pillow then started hitting Ron.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm up!!!" Ron stood up scratching his head.  
  
They both got dressed and walked downstairs. Ginny, as usual, was staring at Harry while he was eating. Harry was irritated by this everyday. It was so annoying to have her watching his every move. Finally he spoke up. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
Ginny sighed dreamily then answered. "No......."  
  
With that Harry and Ron stood up. "Harry and I are going to make sure are things our ready." Ron announced.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Ginny said quickly.  
  
"NO!" They answered just as fast. They went upstairs, sat down on there beds, then talked.  
  
"It'll be great to see Hermione again, don't you think?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. Ron knew that Harry had feelings for Hermione. Harry started having these feeling since last year. He wasn't surprised that the 1st thing that would come to his mind was Hermione.  
  
"I know. I can't wait! And best of all we'll have lots of opportunities to get away from Ginny!" They both laughed to that.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's mom called for them. "Boys! It's time to go!!" They picked up there luggage and went downstairs.   
  
They were now sitting in the Hogwarts express. Harry and Ron have been chatting and laughing (and of course, when Ron's around there's always eating!). Suddenly there was a knock on there booth.  
  
"You can't sit here Ginny!" Ron immediately said.  
  
"Ron, you dumb arse! This is Hermione! You know, Hermione Jane Granger-" The door opened really quickly. She was standing just a few inches from Harry. "May I....sit with you?"  
  
"Sure." HE GOT OUT OF HER WAY AND LET HER ENTER. SHE sat NEXT TO Harry then all 3 of greeted each other and talked about there summer.  
  
Ginny appeared by the corridor with a huge grin. She was starting to speak. "May I sit-"  
  
Ron stood up so fast it was even faster than light! He started shooing Ginny away. "NO, no, no, no........." Ron came back and sat down again wearing a satisfied grin. Harry, too, was wearing a satisfied grin.  
  
Hermione, however, looked at them with disgust. "Ron, don't you think that's rude? I mean, she is after all your sister."  
  
Both boys replied in union. "No!"  
  
"She has a seat. She just went here because Harry was here too. She and her friends are probably even giggling like crazy at this moment and talking about Harry while fantasizing about snogging him while he was wearing only his underwear!" Ron explained.  
  
Hermione then looked disgusted, yet again. "THAT'S SICK......."  
  
"I KNOW. Can you imagine it?" Ron said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You know you want to......."  
  
Harry was face was so red. He was really embarrassed about what his friend just suggested. Then again, he had the same ideas about Hermione. Yes.....I would be snogging her while she would only be wearing those silky, red underwear.......then.......  
  
He was cut of by laughter. Laughter coming from his best friends. "What's so funny?" He was starting to look really nervous. The laughter died down a little.  
  
"Is there a frog in your pants?" Ron asked just before he and Hermione started laughing again.  
  
Harry looked confused. He looked down to check about what they were talking about. He then realized what was happening. "Oh, crap!"  
  
Hermione then grabbed something out of Harry's bag. "Here. You're gonna need this." Then she started laughing again.  
  
He looked at the object in his hand. It was his invisibility cloke. "Go on! Put it on." Ron said while trying to stop his laughter. When he did Ron asked the question he was hoping he wouldn't hear. "What were you thinking?"  
  
Both of them were looking at him questionably, waiting for an answer, with a raised eyebrow. Harry was speechless. What am I going to tell them?!! That 'Oh, just thinking about Hermione in her underwear while she was snogging me like crazy.' That's not right! And it's sick! He did not know what to do.  
  
But then he was saved for the trio heard a disturbance to their conversation. They had heard a man running and yelling. "James Potter, you get back here!!!!!!"  
  
That name made them curios. Did he say 'Potter'? The trio immediately went out side. Ron was the 1st one out. He was surprised by the girl running straight into him. 'Though, I was toppled over by an angel!'  
  
Her face was just a few inches off his face. The moment had stopped by both Harry and the young man chasing her as they both said her name in union. "James!!!!"  
  
With that, she stood up. She then spotted Harry. Harry was grinning at her. She grinned back at him. Then she ran toward him and gave her a huge hug. He returned her hug. "My God! Harry, you've really grown up!"  
  
"You too! But, what are you doing here?" Harry replied with much eagerness to know the answer.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him "Well, duh! I'm going to Hogwarts."  
  
Then he looked at 21 year old man. "And you're here 'cause.....?"  
  
He got a sly smirk on his face. "Knowing James, she would get expelled on the first day of school. She causes too much trouble! Someone needs to stop her havoc!"  
  
James laughed and punched her brother's arm playfully. "He's here 'because he got a job as the new DADA teacher." Ron was still lying on the floor in a daze. James then noticed him and helped him stand up. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" He was still staring at her not saying a word. "Hello?" She turned back to Harry. "Is he going to be ok?" HE didn't answer. Instead, he started laughing.  
  
Hermione looked at the fiasco. Everything seemed so confusing. What on earth is going on?! 


	2. A little mischief can't hurt

Heya! Here's a new chapter for you! I'd like to thank simpleplanrulz for reviewing. Here you have it, a new chapter. Yay! Please, R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky girl! If I did own Harry Potter, I would be writing a book instead of fanfic.  
  
Chapter 2: "Huh......?"  
  
Hermione was still confused. No one really noticed her at the moment for Harry was talking to James, Ron was still in a daze and the other guy was waving his hand in front of Ron's face trying to get him out of his daze. Then Hermione decided to speak up for she truly did not know what was going on. "Who are you?"  
  
Then suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Even Ron snapped out of daze. Then the 21 year old man walked towards her then smiled. "Oh sorry! My name is Adam Potter and this..." He made a gesture towards his sister. "...is my sister James. Her real name is Jamie of course. We're Harry's cousins."  
  
She smiled at him. "My name is Hermione Granger. This..." She made a gesture at Ron. "...is Ron Weasley. We're Harry's friends."  
  
Harry stood next to Hermione and casually draped an arm on her shoulder. "My best friends, actually." He smiled at her. James saw this then suddenly there was a twinkle in her eye. She had a sly grin and raised eyebrow as she looked at the two. Harry saw this then started fussing. "Nononono!!! James, it's not what you think!"  
  
The look stayed on her face. She wasn't really convinced. "Right........" She started walking away then stopped fir a moment. "It was nice meeting you all. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts. Bye!" She gave a final smile then started walking away again, Adam following closely behind.  
  
They went back to their seats. Then Ron started becoming lively again. "You've got to hook me up Harry!"  
  
They both stared at him with raised eyebrows when the door suddenly burst open. Cho walked in and sat on Harry's lap. She started fiddling with his tie. "Hello Harry.......did you miss me....?"  
  
Harry had a crush on her last year. Cho however always turned him down. What does she want?! "Hello Cho. What do you want?"  
  
Cho rested her head on his chest. "You don't seem so happy to see me......"  
  
"It all just seems so suspicious." Harry replied.  
  
"Well then, let me make it clear for you......" Cho was inching closer to his face.  
  
Hermione looked at them with an unreadable face. "Oh please......get a room......." She mumbled and walked out. Ron was too busy eating to notice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two haven't seen Hermione ever since she left their booth. They were already at Hogwarts and were heading to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Cho was snuggled up against Harry while Ron was far ahead of them. "I'll see you later." Cho whispered as she left and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at the Gryffindor table. When they got there, they say Hermione seated next to Ginny and James, laughing. "Hermione! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry told her with a huge grin.  
  
Ron sat down next to James, who was on Hermione's right. "Yeah, 'Mione! Where have you been?!"  
  
Hermione was just looking at them with another one of her unreadable looks. "Oh. Um.......I was with Ginny. Then we hung out with James. See......Adam had to talk to Professor Dumbeldore, so I volunteered to show her around and keep her from getting lost."  
  
"Alright." Harry gave her a slight smile and made her seem like it was OK. However, he thinks quite differently. What going on with her?  
  
"Oi! Shut up guys! The ceremony's about to begin."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had finished the sorting ceremony and eating. James was a Gryffindor and was also Hermione's room mate. Hermione and James were walking alone in the halls. James suddenly had an idea. "Hermione, can you show me around the school?"  
  
Hermione looked at her with the 'are you crazy' look. "Now?"  
  
James suddenly got giddy and started pulling her into one direction. "Yeah! It'd be so cool! It'd be like a mini adventure."  
  
Hermione started to hesitate and pull her back to the right direction. "No! It'd be breaking the rules! What if someone sees us? Or worse! What if Snape sees us?!"  
  
They paused for a moment. James thought for a moment. "The dude with the really greasy hair? We can get past him!"  
  
Hermione looked at her with her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised. "And how is that?"  
  
James had a mischievous look on her face. It's like she's done this before. Hermione did not like the look on her face. Suddenly James grabbed her hand then they disappeared into tiny little white orbs. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They had reappeared in Harry and Ron's room. "How the hell did you get here?!!" Ron said.  
  
"It's quite simple." James said while putting the really shocked Hermione who jumped into her arms earlier, on Harry's bed since it was the closest. "Look. We just need to borrow something. I promise I'll give it back when I'm done."  
  
Harry then started getting curious. "What are you two up to?"  
  
James smiled. "I need your invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry sighed in defeat then pointed under the bed. James nodded with a satisfied grin then with a wave of her hand, things from under his bed started floating about. But something caught their attention, especially Ron's. "Oops! That's mine! Wonder how it got there though......"  
  
James was trying to hold back her laughter but couldn't. "I didn't know you wore tighty whities!" Ron's face was so red. She took the cloak then dragged Hermione near the door. "Well, I bid you good bye. Thank you and goodnight." She did a mock bow and then she and Hermione disappeared again.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my underwear?" Harry laughed and hollered at Ron's question. "What?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
K! That's it for now. I have to go to school tomorrow. I'll write soon! Please R&R!!!!! 


	3. Whoa!

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry it took long. It's hard 'cause I still have school. Anyway......I should probably tell you about the OCs who will be featured in this fanfic.  
  
Jamie Lillian Potter: Her father was James Potter's (Harry's dad) brother. After Voldamort had killed Lilly and James Potter, he decided to name Jamie after his dear brother and his sister-in-law. She grew up in Australia with her brother Adam. Adam would send James to Salem's school of Witch craft where she learned allot of difficult wand less magic. She came back to Australia as soon as school was over and then found the letter from Hogwarts, inviting her to study there. She accepted immediately and her brother became the new DADA teacher.  
  
James' appearance: She has long, curly (big loose curls) natural light brown hair (with a bit of a red shade). She has tan skin (she surfs allot). She has blue eyes (they're really beautiful eyes. They're kinda look blue green and it's kinda really light.). She has a voluptuous body (meaning a body like Britney Spears). Her height is 5'5.  
  
Adam Jesse Potter: He grew up with his 3 elder sisters (Jenny, Paige and Prue) and the youngest, James. The 3 women left and took on carriers. Jenny went to the Muggle world and hasn't had any contact with the Potters ever since. Paige works in the Ministry as a researcher which gets her around the world. Prue, too, has done some traveling. She works as an Auror. They both keep in contact with the Potters and stay with them when they have free time. Ever since the 3 left, Adam took the responsibility of taking care of James (and believe me, it isn't easy with all the trouble she can get in!). When he found out about the job in Hogwarts, he immediately.  
  
Adam's appearance: He looks like Adam Garcia except he has green eyes. He's also kinda tan 'cause he surfs with James.  
  
Prudence Alyssa Potter: She's an Auror and does the best she can to protect her siblings (she the eldest of the Potter siblings). Ever since their parents had died during a mission (their parents were Aurors too!), she felt dedicated to being an Auror and protect her siblings. She also did this to avenge their parent's death.  
  
Prue's appearance: She looks like Angelina Jolie except her hair and eyes are like James (her hair is longer though).  
  
Paige Antoinette Potter: She's the real money maker of the family. She works for the ministry of magic. She does research. She always tries to make time for her family. She despises Jenny because Jenny is ashamed of their family and traditions.  
  
Paige's appearance: She has long, curly, brown hair. She has blue eyes and pale skin.  
  
Jennifer Anne Potter- Smith: They never really hear from her anymore. All they know is that she lives in New York and is a rich business woman and is married.  
  
Jenny's appearance: Originally had long, brown, curly hair too. But when she moved to New York she had died her hair blonde and had also straitened it. She's pale and has green eyes. -------------- Those are the OCs. By the way, I don't own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling does. Now on with the story!  
  
-------------- Hermione and James had wondered along the halls. Hermione had already given her a full tour. They only had one last stop. The library. They snuck into the dark room. James saw a sign that read "Restricted area". This made her curious. "What's in there?"  
  
Hermione stiffened. "It's nothing really. Just more books." She stammered.  
  
This made her even more curious. She was reaching for the door knob but there was a sudden crash. They immediately got in the invisibility cloak. They then started hearing voices coming from the restricted area. "Be careful Trelawney! We might wake someone."  
  
Professor McGonagall?!!!! The girls' eyes had widened. They quickly made a run for it. They had stumbled in the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for them.  
  
"You said that the restricted area had books! You didn't tell me it was restricted 'cause that's were teachers do each other!!!" James said while trying to get her breath back.  
  
Hermione had tossed Harry's cloak to him then sat next to Harry. Harry was disgusted of what James had said. "What is she talking about?"  
  
Hermione sighed and placed her head on his lap so that she was facing him. "Well.....while I was giving James a 'tour', we went to the library. While we were there, we over heard Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall talking. It seemed as if they were involved in something." After that explanation, Hermione had noticed that Harry was twiddling with her hair again. He usually did this.  
  
James noticed their behavior toward each other. Now she had a plan brewing up in her head. "Hey Hermione, can we check out our room first?"  
  
Hermione stood up. As she did, her hair slid of Harry's fingers. Ron looked at Harry because he swore he heard him sigh as Hermione stood up. "Sure. I'm pretty tired anyway." They started to walk away, but before went through the door of the girls' dorm, they turned around and smiled. "Goodnight guys." Then that was it. They had gently closed the door to a click.  
  
When Ron was sure they were gone, he hit Harry on the head with a pillow. "You like her don't you!!!!"  
  
Harry blinked then gotten himself together. "Duh! I like her 'because she's our friend. We wouldn't be friends if I hated her-"  
  
"Not that kinda like! You know, like as is REALLY like......" Ron said as he was wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Harry started getting nervous. What would Ron think? "Well......um......"  
  
"WELL??!!!!"  
  
"Um.............."  
  
"WELL??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um........................."  
  
"Just spit it out!!!"  
  
"OK!!!!!!!!!! I do! I REALLY do!!!!!!!!!! I have since the first time I met her! Right at the moment she burst through our booth in the Hogwarts express, asked about Neville's toad, fixed my glasses, and tell you about the dirt on your nose!" Harry was now panting for breath.  
  
Ron sat there staring at him then a grin came up his face. "I knew it!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Yo people!!!! I'm sorry but that's all for now! Please.....R&R! It helps me write faster. I want at least 5 reviews before I start a new chapter. Thank you! See ya! 


	4. Crushes and embarrassment is normal for ...

Heya! It's me again and I bring you a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviews. If ever it takes me a long time to write, please understand 'cause I have school work to do. Oh, and please send me fan art so I can put it on my site. E-mail it to ajnightcrawleryahoo.com with FAN ART as your subject. Thank you very much!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (except the OCs!). J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Ok.......so let me answer 1 of my reviewer's questions......Jamie is in the fourth year just like Harry, Hermione and Ron. She's still 13 because her birthday is on October 23 (it is still September. She turns 14 on October). And you can enroll at Salem's at the age of 10. Like in Hogwarts, they send letters to students that may qualify to the school. Their magic however is very different. They teach students wand less magic and more complicated spells and potions. That's why she can teleport. Adam can do the same things but he's better because he has more practice.  
  
Ok................Now on with the story!  
  
--------------  
  
Hermione was brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror and saw James coming out of the bathroom. "So........what's the deal with you and Harry?"  
  
Hermione blushed deep scarlet and James could see her in the mirror. "Nothing! Harry and I are just friends....."  
  
James walked toward her. She took Hermione's brush and started to brush Hermione's hair. "You know there's a better way of doing this." She waved her hand on her hair and it started to brush by itself. She then sat down and started talking again. "But I know that you want to be more than friends." She grinned her trademark mischievous grin. "This is why Ron and I will play cupid."  
  
Hermione froze. 'They know.....?' "Why would you accuse me of liking Harry? He and I are simply friends. Besides............" She looked away from James. She had a very hurt expression on her face. "...............he's already going steady with Cho......"  
  
James stood up, again, wearing her trademark mischievous grin. "Screw Cho! We're smarter than that! We can totally do this-"  
  
Hermione stopped her. She stood up quickly and the brush fell on the floor. "No! This is Harry's choice. We shouldn't interfere. If this is what he wants this is what he gets. Besides, all that matters to me is that we're friends!" She stormed out of there and went to the common room.  
  
"Hermione wait-" James tried to run after her but it was too late "-your robes!" She stared at the door for the moment then suddenly fell into a heap of laughter right on the floor. She stood up, still snickering, and went in front if the mirror. She tapped the mirror with her index finger. She placed her hand on the mirror this time and then it went through. She climbed in and then came out of a different mirror.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Shh! Ron it's only me!" She was was in Ron and Harry's room. "Look. I'll explain later, right now we have something to watch."  
  
She tapped the mirror and then came the image of Hermione arriving at the common room. Ron's eyes widened. "What on earth is she wearing?! Doesn't she know that Harry's down there?!"  
  
James looked at him with her mouth hanging, and her eyes wide open. "No........." They watched the mirror with horror. 'Oh God........'  
  
They then saw it wasn't so bad...... ===================  
  
Hermione stormed into the common room. 'How could James think of that? It's so obvious that Harry's totally in love with Cho! And to think that I actually had a chance with him......' A memory appeared in her mind. It was the one where Harry was protecting her from Remus when he had turned into a werewolf. He held her so close.......  
  
"Er.....'Mione....?"  
  
That voice had interrupted her sweet thoughts. "James, enough! I told you that—" She spun around then suddenly blushed. "Er.....hi Harry...?"  
  
Harry, too, was blushing. He was shirtless and was only wearing his emerald green boxers. He however couldn't keep his eyes of Hermione. After all, which guy wouldn't stare at a girl who was only wearing a really tight white baby tee and little (when I mean little, I mean little!) tight pink boxer shorts. 'Uh oh......' Harry was getting nervous. He didn't want dirty thoughts in his head for he didn't want the incident in the Hogwarts Express to happen again. Which unfortunately was!  
  
Hermione blushed. "Um......Harry...? I think I should go....."  
  
Harry looked a bit disappointed but he was also relieved. "Oh. Um, it's getting late anyway.....um goodnight!" He walked quickly up the stairs. ===================  
  
"Oh crap he's coming up!" James tapped the mirror quickly. "'Night Ron!" She then jumped in the mirror.  
  
Ron ran quickly to his bed before Harry got in and pretended to sleep.  
  
Harry snuck in then lay down on his bed. Soon he was asleep.  
  
'Sweet dreams Harry.....' Ron thought with a knowing smirk. --------  
  
Ok! That's it for now. Please R&R! See ya!  
  
A look into the next chapter: Trouble's Brewing...... 


	5. Trouble's Brewing

Chapter 5: Trouble's brewing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. If I did own Harry Potter, I would be writing this for a book and making this a new movie.  
  
Now on with the story!   
  
Two weeks had gone by since that little encounter in the common room. The past 2 weeks had been hectic, especially for Harry. He had a hard time doing school work, Quidditch practice, and entertaining Cho and his friends. Harry felt guilty every time he had to turn down his friends. But Cho always kept him busy. They always hung out with Cho's popular friends but they never hung out with Harry's. Harry didn't even get to say hi to James, and she was his cousin!  
  
Harry had just gotten back after taking Cho out for date. He said the password and got into the Gryffindor common room. When he got in he surprised to see Ron, Hermione and James sitting by the fire. They had stopped their conversation and they all stared at Harry as he came closer. Hermione however darted her eyes away and immediately stood up before Harry could even speak. "I'm very tired, guys. I'm going to bed." She said as she quickly started heading for the girls' dormitory. Harry quickly grabbed her arm before she got in; however his arm went right through. "It's something James thought us during the past two weeks. You would know too but you were to busy hanging out with Cho!" She then went straight to her dorm without even looking at him.  
  
James stood up as well and went towards the girls' dorm. "I might as well head in and cool her down." She went pass Harry not saying a single word. Ron watched her leave. As soon as the door of the girls' dorm closed he stood up and left too.  
  
Harry quickly went after him. "C'mon Ron! You can't be mad at me too! It's just that I was really busy. You know how having a girlfriend can be, right?"  
  
Ron stopped and turned to face him. "No I don't. But I know that you should still make time for you friends and family! For all I know, you could even be hanging out with Draco now!" Harry tried not to look at Ron in the eye. Unfortunately, they did. "Oh God! That's so low!"  
  
They entered their room. Ron saw the picture of Cho that was on his night stand. Ron picked up a book that was on the floor and threw it on the portrait. "What do you think you're doing?!!" Harry said while trying to fix the mess.  
  
Ron pulled him up by the collar. "I am so fed up of Cho! You know, usually, I'd be happy for you. I thought you were the kind of guy who made time for your friends! Well, I guess I was wrong." After that, he put Harry down then got ready for bed.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That night, Harry kept tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare....  
  
Nightmare  
  
Harry looked around the huge chamber he was in. 'Looks like the Chamber of Secrets!' Harry looked around again then he saw Voldemort. 'Oh crud.....'  
  
On Voldemort's right side was Cho and on the left, was Hermione. There was a cage in the far corner which James, Ron and Adam were in. Harry tried to grab his wand out of his pocket, but there was no wand. "Potter, I'll let you choose. The one you don't choose will die. You're best friend or your girlfriend?"  
  
Harry looked back and fort at Hermione and Cho. Cho got a grin on her face. "He'll pick me of course! I am after all his girlfriend. His friends don't matter to him!"  
  
Voldemort released Cho and she ran past Harry and hugged Draco. Harry looked at back at Hermione and Voldemort ran a sword straight through her chest.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
End of nightmare  
  
---------------------------  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry was kicking and screaming out of his bed.  
  
Ron went to him and started shaking him. "Oi! Harry wake up! It's just a nightmare!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron. "I'm so sorry! I've been such a jerk to you guys!"  
  
Ron pulled Harry into a brotherly hug.  
  
"Oi!" Ron and Harry then saw James falling out of the mirror. "You guys can't have a group hug without me!" She then ran toward them and hugged them.  
  
Then suddenly, Hermione came out of the mirror. "Jamie Lillian Potter! You know better than to enter a mirror portal at this time of—" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was happening. "Traitors!" She went through the portal again.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and James sheepishly. "Well...I guess she's still mad at me."  
  
James looked back at them with a worried expression. "Worse! She's mad at us."  
  
Ron looked at Harry expecting that he had some plan under his sleeve. "Well, what are we gonna do?"  
  
Harry looked away to where Hermione had passed through. "We'll just have to wait."  
  
--------------------------- The day went on like usual. Cho talked about junk, except Harry didn't listen today. "—Harry are you even listening?!!"  
  
Harry went back to reality then noticed Cho. "Oh. Um. Sorry. I was distracted. See, Hermione and I got in this huge fight—"  
  
"Then let's not talk about her! Let's focus on our plans for our next date!" Cho snapped back at him. Cho felt a pang of jealousy. 'She's a threat! I need to eliminate the threat......'  
  
Harry suddenly surprised her with what he said next. "Look. I think need to make some time for my friends. I need to work things out with them. Is that ok with you?"  
  
Cho looked at him like he had gone mad or something. Cho felt the pang of jealousy again. Harry was starting to get nervous. Cho got a cold face on and finally found her voice. "Ok."  
  
Harry was a little nervous, but hey it was an answer. "Thanks! You can't imagine big of a favor this is!" He then ran to meet Ron and James.  
  
"I will get rid of that little mud blood...." Cho then left after saying those words. ------------------------------  
  
After all classes had been over, Hermione headed to library. She had been avoiding Harry, Ron and James. Somehow she got distracted and ended up wondering around the halls. She suddenly stopped walking. 'I swear I heard someone laugh......' She started walking again. She heard footsteps. She started walking faster. The footsteps followed her faster too. She suddenly stopped. When she did, she heard a girl giggling. Now she started running. At the end of the hall, Cho jumped infront of her.  
  
Hermione froze. Cho started circling her. She looked at her from head to toe. "What do want Cho." She said sternly. She was very nervous because she knew that Cho would never talk to her. She knew that this was going to bad.  
  
Cho laughed softly. "Do you know how much of a threat you are to me? I, Cho Chang, find you as a threat!" She stopped circling her. She had stopped so that she was facing Hermione straight in the eye. She snapped her fingers and her friend came out from their hiding places. "I need to destroy the threat!" Her friends surrounded her. She had no place to run. Everything in Hermione's mind became a blur. She couldn't find her voice. She was frozen. Then, with a single snap, Cho's friends started to beat her up.  
  
After a few minutes, Cho was done with the beating. Before her and her goons left, she took a knife out of her pocket. She crouched to where Hermione was and put a scar on her face. "Stay away from Harry! I don't want to hear another word coming out of his mouth that involves you." She then started to walk away leaving Hermione curled up in a ball in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Harry was walking down the hall looking for Hermione. Dumbledore ha announced her disappearance during dinner. He heard some muffled crying so he started running towards to where he was hearing it from. Then he saw it. Right in the middle of the hallway, curled up in a little ball, was Hermione. He ran towards her. When he got to her, he lifted her of the ground and started walking to the hospital wing. "Hermione who did this to you?"  
  
Hermione looked at him in the eye. "If I told you, she would hurt me even more. Please put me down. She'll hurt me when she sees us...."  
  
Harry listened to her intently. "Cho....Cho!" Harry felt hatred in his heart. 'How can she betray me?' ---------------------------------  
  
Harry stayed the whole night Hermione was there at the hospital wing. He was thinking about what Cho had done. 'It's so over.........'  
  
Well, that's all for now! Please R&R! Thank you!  
  
Next chapter: Let's Talk 


	6. Let's Talk

Heya! I'm back with a new chapter, which I might say, will be quite exciting. Well....let's get on with it then!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Harry was about to stand up to look for Cho. He definitely wanted to break up with her! Just then, Ron and James burst through the door. "Stand aside Harry; we have a fixer for this huge problem." Ron said as he walked passed him. James knelt next to Hermione's bed and hovered her hands above her body. Bright light started surrounding James hand. Ron and Harry stared at her glowing hands. Some of Hermione's wounds and bruises started to heal. The scar Cho left across Hermione's face grew smaller and then slowly dissolved. However, the job didn't get finished. James started to shake, and then the glow that surrounded her hands disappeared. Hermione's scar was now very small.  
  
James got her self back together. She put a slight smile on and Ron grinned at her. "I'll finish the job later when I get a little more practice. Adam can do better." She stood up next to Ron and looked at Hermione. She noticed Hermione wince. She started getting excited as now Hermione was stirring. "Guys! She's waking up!"  
  
Hermione started blinking. Harry sat on the chair he sat on when he was waiting for Hermione to recover her consciousness. Harry placed a hand on her cheek. "'Mione?"  
  
Hermione sat up. So did Harry as he removed his hand from her cheek. She placed her hand on her forehead as she started to remember everything that happened. She looked around the room. She saw Ron and James grinning widely at her then she stopped at Harry. She suddenly felt fear wash over her. She started moving away from him. Harry was confused. He also felt pain in his heart. His best friend feared him. "Stay away from me! Do you know what Cho will do to me when she sees you here?!!" Ron and James looked confusingly at Harry. "She did this to me! Didn't you know that?! Of course you don't! I was alone!" She looked at Harry. "I was surprised you weren't there to join the beating....." She then looked away from him.  
  
Harry felt anger and even more pain. "Why on earth would you think I'd want to hurt you?!!" He grabbed Hermione's hand. She tried to pull it away she met with Harry's eyes. She saw the emotions and truth in them. "You're my best friend; you know I'd never want to hurt you....." He was starting to lean in for a kiss, but he heard a cough from behind him.  
  
"You know, you're still not single. That would be cheating...." James said innocently. Suddenly Dumbledore came into the room. Along with him was another familiar face. To James I mean. "Prue.....?"  
  
She came up in front of James and had a mischievous smile very similar to James. Ron looked back and fort at the two who looked very much alike. Prue pat James' head. "Hello baby sister!" She walked towards one of the bed around the room and plopped down on one of the beds. "I'm here 'cause Adam has been kidnapped and been hidden somewhere in the Shrieking Shack. I came here to tell you." James looked at everyone in the room. After a quiet moment, she started storming out of the room.  
  
Ron chased after her and held her back. "Are you crazy?! You can't go alone! And you're not going! Leave it to the professionals!" He said while dragging her back in the room.  
  
Prue stood up. "Listen to your little boyfriend. He's right." James and Ron started blushing. "Oh my God, is my little Jamie blushing....?" She while giggling and dodging a pillow James threw.  
  
"Fine. Let's negotiate then. I'm coming with you." James said while getting a serious face on.  
  
Hermione stood up. Harry watched her carefully incase her legs decided to give out. "And I want to go with her to save the best DADA teacher ever."  
  
Ron stood up whining too. "I might as well go with them..."  
  
The three looked at Harry expectedly. "I'm obviously going with them."  
  
Prue clapped her hand together sloppily. "Well, it's settled then. We're all going!"  
  
So sorry about the short chapter! I'm having a bit of writers block. Well, I'd like to thank my reviewers. I also want to say....keep R&R-ing! Thank you!  
  
Next chapter: Finally! A little adventure.... 


	7. Author's note

Author's note:

To people who actually reads my fic,

If I don't get a review, I will not write a new chapter. So please review!


	8. A little weirdness and a little dissapoi...

Heya! I'm happy that I have reviews again. Sorry it took me long to update. I already had chapter ready, but then I thought it sucked so I deleted it. Yay! Anyway, here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JK Rowling does. I do own the OCs. Don't sue.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Room of Requirement. James wasn't with them because she had gone with Prue. The Trio sat on a couch, waiting patiently. Ron didn't like the silence around them. Hermione was glancing around the room, pretending not to notice Harry. Harry, however, was staring at Hermione. Ron was starting to get really annoyed. "Are you two just gonna be completely quiet for the whole day?!!"

Their heads snapped toward him. They stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, honestly Ron! You're being silly!"

Ron stood up and started circling them. "Or am I......."

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something but then the door busted open and James and Prue walked in. "—no way! Malibu Barbie is way better than Ballerina Barbie!"

They stared at the two siblings because of their really stupid argument. "That's only 'cause you don't like ballet!" Prue argued back at James.

James stuck out her tongue then pouted like a little girl. "You don't like it either!"

Ron was getting really pissed at everyone's weird behavior. "My God!!! What is wrong with all of you?!!"

They had all stopped what they were doing. James was pulling Prue's braid and Prue was tugging on James' skirt. Harry was practically a centimeter away from Hermione's face. Hermione still wasn't looking at Harry. She found the wall very interesting. Everyone started mumbling. "Ok....""Sure.....""Fine....." "Whatever......"

They kept muttering their apologies to each other for a short moment then took their seats on the couches that were in the room. Silence surrounded the room. You can't practically hear the crickets. Ron's eyes were darting everywhere as everyone stared at him. "Baaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!" Ron started screaming and running around the room. They just stared at him as he freakishly ran around the room.

Ron ran towards the window and he was about to jump out. Luckily, James was around. "No!" She dove towards Ron and jumped on his back before he could fall into his doom, which ended up with the both of rolling on the floor. Ron ended up on top of James. "Ugh! Ron, you're heavy! Get of me!"

Ron got of James and helped her up as they dusted themselves. "Er....right. So, um, now that we're all proper and, um, not being stupid and weird, we should really start saving Adam."

Hermione stood up and helped James straighten her up. "So, what's your plan?"

Prue opened up trunk in the room and started searching for something. She grabbed an ax for herself then she started looking for more weapons. "We prepare," She grabbed an ax out of the trunk and tossed one towards Ron and he caught it. "We leave," She grabbed a sword and tossed it to Harry, which he also caught. "We search," She grabbed another ax and tossed one to James. She caught and spun it around like a baton. "We fight." She grabbed the last sword and she threw it towards Hermione.

Hermione, however, had her back towards her and she was on the other side of the room. James, Ron and Harry got worried as the sword was darting closer towards Hermione. Prue wasn't even worried. Hermione spun quickly and grabbed the sword before she could get hit. They stared at her with amazement. Well, everyone except Prue. James was the first to get back to her senses. "Nice reflexes."

Prue clapped her hands and started walking out the door. "Now that we're don preparing, let's get out of here people." Ron and James started walking out the door as well.

Harry still stood there, waiting for Hermione to move. "Um...you coming?"

Hermione stared at the sword in her hand. 'Wow.....how did I do that....?' Harry came closer to her. Hermione noticed he was waiting for her so she smiled at and they started walking out the door as well.

--------------------------------

They were walking out of Hogwarts when an owl dove down towards Prue. She took the message tied on the owl's leg, and then the black owl flew away. She read the message. The trio, plus James, watched in anticipation as her eyes moved quickly down the letter. "Ok. My boss says that the evil bad guys took Adam to 'Duff Dungeons'. It's very dangerous down there. I don't think it's a good idea to take you guys."

James stood closer to Prue. "Oh, but we're going! We're good! We can fight."

Prue turned and started walking towards the forest. "I'm sorry James, but no means no."

Too late. Prue was already gone. James stood there for a moment then she turned to look at Hermione, as if expecting something from her. The gears in Hermione's head started working again. Though she looked distant, they knew she had a plan. James smirked as if she could read her mind. She watched as Hermione started to open her mouth to talk. "Guys...I have a plan." And indeed she did....

* * *

Ok that's it for now. Sorry I have to leave to this. Anyway, the adventure starts at the next chapter.

R&R Please! If you don't I won't update.

Bye!


	9. Author's note again

Heya Readers!

This is AJ. I can't update at the moment because my laptop is broken. I do have a new chapter ready but hopefully, it won't get lost when the laptop's fixed. Please forgive me for not updating soon! The new chapter was long too....sayang (that's tagalog for what a waste)! Anyway, I also have new ideas for new stories! As soon as I get my laptop back, I'll start writing! Ok, that's it. See ya!

-AJ


End file.
